Caffein
by lovara
Summary: <html><head></head>Karena kau seperti kafein,aku tidak bisa tidur tiap malam. Seperti kafein, aku coba untuk melupakan mu tapi tak bisa. Aku tak dapat mengatasi nya – Caffein (Yoseob) SuLay,KrisTao Exo pair. Yaoi.</html>


**Caffein**

**Author: Lovara**

**Genre: Romance**

**Cast: Kris (26 tahun) Tao (23 tahun)**

** Suho (25 tahun) Yixing (25 tahun)**

** Jongin (23 tahun) Kyungsoo (24 tahun)**

** Sehun (23 tahun) Luhan (24 tahun)**

** Chen (25 tahun) Xiumin(25 tahun)**

**Summary: **_**Karena kau seperti kafein,aku tidak bisa tidur tiap malam. Seperti kafein, aku coba untuk melupakan mu tapi tak bisa. Aku tak dapat mengatasi nya – Caffein (Yoseob)**_

**...**

**INI KONTEN YAOI ALIAS BL ALIAS BOY X BOY**

**.**

**GAK SUKA YAOI JANGAN BACA**

**.**

**GAK SUKA PAIRNYA SILAHKAN KELUAR**

**.**

**TIDAK MENERIMA BERBAGAI KRITIKAN TAJAM YANG MENJATUHKAN MOOD ATAU BAHKAN MENJELEK-JELEKKAN PARA CAST**

**.**

**SANGAT MENERIMA KRITIKAN DAN SARAN DENGAN BAHASA YANG SOPAN DAN EYD YANG DISEMPURNAKAN **

**.**

"**TYPO MERUPAKAN SEBAGIAN DARI IMAN"**

**...**

Sudah jadi kebiasan Suho, namja pemilik senyum angelic itu untuk mampir ke kedai kopi di dekat apartementnya. Sejujurnya ia bukanlah pecinta kopi seperti sepupunya, Kris. Ada hal lain yang membuat Suho betah mengunjungi kedai ini. Zhang Yixing, namja yang menjadi alasan Suho untuk mampir ke kedai ini hampir setiap hari. Saat pertama bertemu dengan Yixing, Suho langsung menaruh hati padanya. Dan beruntunglah dia karena Yixing ternyata masih single, jangan tanyakan darimana Suho mengetahui status Yixing.

"Seperti biasa?" ucap Yixing sambil tersenyum ramah pada Suho.

"Dan cheese cake" sahut Suho.

Yixing nampak cekatan menulis pesanan Suho. Pelanggan tetapnya dikedai ini.

"Cappucino hangat dan cheese cake" ulang Yixing.

Suho mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Yixing lalu masuk ke dalam kedai untuk menyiapkan pesanan Suho. Kedai milik Yixing ini tidak terlalu besar, namun terasa sangat hangat dan nyaman. Karena nya saat hari dingin, kedai Yixing ini akan penuh pengunjung. Disini hanya ada 3 orang pelayan yang akan melayani pelanggan.

Sembari menunggu pesanannya, Suho lebih memilih sibuk dengan ponselnya hanya untuk sekedar mengecek apakah ada email atau pesan baru yang masuk. kesibukkannya dikantor membuat Suho jarang sekali memeriksa ponselnya. Ada beberapa email masuk dari teman semasa kuliahnya dulu, Xiumin. Sepertinya undangan agar Suho menghadiri pernikahannya dengan Chen. Beberapa pesan dari Kris, yang isinya semua agar Suho mencari pasangan padahal Kris sendiri masih single.

"Maaf lama, ini pesanan mu" kata Yixing sambil meletakkan pesanan Suho diatas meja.

"Gomawo... apa kau tidak keberatan menemani ku minum?"

"Kurasa tidak ada salahnya beristirahat sejenak" jawab Yixing menarik kursi didepan Suho.

"Dimana ketiga pegawai mu?" tanya Suho membuka percakapan.

"Sehun dan Jongin sedang mengambil pesanan kopi untuk minggu ini dan Tao mengambil bahan untuk membuat kue. Mungkin sebentar lagi mereka akan kembali. Bagaimana pekerjaan mu?"

"Sangat melelahkan. Sekretaris ku sangat cerewet sekali, ia bahkan tidak memperbolehkan ku istirahat siang hanya karena ada proyek baru yang harus dikerjakan"

Yixing tersenyum mendengar curhatan Suho. Beberapa bulan saling mengenal membuat keduanya saling berbagi cerita tentang kehidupan masing-masing. Jika diperhatikan mereka sudah seperti sepasang kekasih.

Kring...

Pintu kedai terbuka. Seorang namja tinggi dengan mata panda yang terlihat menggemaskan, masuk dengan beberapa kantung belanjaan ditangannya.

"Tao? kau sudah kembali?" Yixing segera membantu Tao membawakan kantung belanjaan itu.

"Ah~ ini sungguh melelahkan Ge" ucap namja bernama Tao itu.

"Suho Hyung, kau datang lagi" ucap Tao menyadari ada Suho disana.

"Sepertinya kau bekerja keras Tao" sahut Suho.

"Yah kalau bukan karena tas Gucci yang aku inginkan, aku tidak akan bekerja sekeras ini Hyung..."

Sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau Tao itu maniak produk Gucci, apa saja yang Gucci keluarkan pasti Tao akan segera membeli nya. meskipun nantinya barang itu hanya akan berakhir didalam lemari.

"Kau belum mengatakannya Hyung...?" bisik Tao pelan pada Suho.

Suho menatap Tao tidak mengerti.

"Yixing Ge... Kau menyukai nya kan?"

"Uhuk..."

Suho tersedak kue yang ia makan. Bagaimana bisa Tao mengetahui perasaan Suho untuk Yixing. Jangan-jangan bocah panda didepannya ini memiliki indra ke enam.

"Kau mengetahuinya...?" ucap Suho sangat pelan.

"Tentu saja Hyung~ Sehun dan Jongin pun sudah mengetahuinya" kata Tao semangat.

"Ssshh..." Suho mengisyaratkan Tao untuk tidak bicara terlalu keras.

"Sejak kapan kalian mengetahuinya?" tanya Suho.

"Sejak kau datang pertama ke kedai ini Hyung. Kau selalu menatap Yixing Ge dengan pandangan cinta~" goda Tao pada namja yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Se-sejelas itukah? Apa menurut mu Yixing sudah menyadari nya?"

"Sepertinya belum, Yixing Ge memang tidak terlalu peka soal perasaan" sahut Tao.

Suho menghembuskan napasnya lega.

"Jadi karena itu kalian selalu menggoda ku jika aku datang ke kedai ini?"

Tao mengangguk sambil tertawa.

"Ekspresi mu sangat menarik Hyung, kami selalu tidak tahan untuk menggoda mu"

Mungkin sekarang Suho akan berhati-hati dengan pegawai dikedai Yixing.

**...**

"Semalam kau pergi ke kedai lagi?" ujar namja tampan dengan gaya angkuhnya.

"Kau melihat ku?"

"Yah~ aku tidak sengaja lewat dekat apartement mu dan melihat mu didalam kedai kopi. Kau sudah menyatakan perasaan mu padanya?"

"Belum. Aku sedang mencari waktu yang tepat untuk menyatakannya"

"Kau sudah mengatakan hal itu sejak sebulan yang lalu"

"Jadi, apa kau punya saran untuk ku Kris?"

Namja tampan bernama Kris itu menatap Suho dengan ekspresi meremehkan.

"Jangan panggil aku Kris jika tidak punya sejuta cara untuk mendapatkan kekasih" ucapnya angkuh.

"Tapi nyatanya kau masih sendiri. Kau bahkan lebih tua satu tahun dari ku" balas Suho.

"Ya-yah karena tidak ada yang cocok saja dengan ku" bela Kris.

"Tidak ada ada yang cocok dengan mu? Bagaimana dengan semua yeoja yang mengejar mu, bukankah mereka sangat cantik?"

"Mereka terlalu berisik seperti anak bebek yang kehilangan induknya" jawab Kris enteng.

"Pacari saja manekin dibutik kalau kau ingin yeoja cantik tapi tidak berisik" sindir Suho.

"Terima kasih atas sarannya, tapi lebih baik mencari namja uke yang terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan daripada dengan yeoja berbedak tebal diluar sana" sahut Kris.

Tok..Tok...

Ketukan pintu menginterupsi percakapan Suho dan Kris. Seorang namja cantik dengan rambut coklat madu dan bermata rusa, masuk kedalam ruangan Suho dengan setumpuk kertas.

"Sajangmin tolong baca dan tanda tangani semua dokumen ini" ucap namja itu sambil meletakkan tumpukan dokumen di meja Suho.

"Sebenarnya kau atau Luhan, yang menjadi atasan disini?" tanya Kris setelah namja berstatus sekretaris Suho itu keluar.

"Apa Kyungsoo tidak seperti itu?"

"Tidak. Kau lihat sendiri kan, kalau aku terlihat sangat santai daripada kau"

"Kau benar juga. Tapi Luhan selalu mendapatkan proyek bagus untuk perusahaan ini"

**...**

Suho masuk kedalam apartement miliknya dengan tubuh lelah. Ia menyalakan lampu apartementnya dan segera menuju dapur untuk sekedar membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering. 2 jam terakhir ia gunakan untuk menjelaskan proyek yang ia kerjakan pada para pemegang saham diperusahaannya. Ia akui perkerjaan Luhan sangat bagus kali ini, tapi tetap saja Suho lah yang merasakan mulutnya pegal saat menjelaskan secera detail proyek yang ia kerjakan.

Namja tampan itu melirik jam dinding di dekat dapur, hampir pukul 7 pantas saja tubuhnya sangat lelah. Biasanya Suho akan sampai ke apartementnya pukul 6 petang. Ia memutuskan untuk mandi berharap rasa lelahnya akan hilang.

Ting...Tong...

Bel berbunyi nyaring tepat saat Suho keluar dari kamar mandinya. Hanya dengan menggunakan selembar handuk yang melingkar dipinggangnya, ia membukakan pintu.

"Kau? Untuk apa kau kemari?" kata Suho melihat Kris datang.

"Kau lupa? Bukan kah aku tadi sudah mengatakan pada mu? Aku penasaran dengan namja bernama Zhang Yixing itu" jawab Kris yang seenaknya masuk kedalam apartement Suho.

"Aku bersumpah akan membuang semua koleksi boneka mu, jika kau sampai berbuat yang aneh-aneh nanti"

"Aku tidak akan melakukan itu sepupu ku tersayang~"

"Hentikan Kris, wajah mu menjijikan saat melakukan aegyo" ujar Suho tajam.

**...**

"Kau datang bersama teman mu...?" sambut Yixing saat Suho dan Kris masuk kedalam kedai.

"Dia sepupu ku. Kris kenalkan ini Yixing pemilik kedai, dan Yixing ini Kris sepupu ku" ucap Suho memperkenalkan keduanya.

"Kris..."

"Zhang Yixing..."

"Kau dari China?" tanya Kris.

"Dari Changsa..." jawab Yixing ramah.

"Ehem... Xing, aku pesan seperti biasa dan kau Kris?" ucap Suho seolah tidak rela Yixing memberikan senyuman manisnya untuk Kris.

"Secangkir kopi hangat.." pesan Kris.

"Selera mu bagus juga..." puji Kris saat Yixing sudah tidak bersama mereka lagi.

"Jangan katakan kau menyukai nya, Kris"

Kris mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Aku bukan type seperti itu, Yixing terlalu kaku untuk ku dan cocok untuk mu" jawab Kris.

"Aku pegang ucapan mu Kris..."

"Oya, ngomong-ngomong kemarin aku bertemu dengan namja manis. saat kulihat dari belakang ku kira ia yeoja, tubuhnya ramping tapi bagian bawahnya berisi" ucap Kris dengan wajah bodoh.

"Wajah mu mirip orang mesum jika kau ingin tahu" sindir Suho geli melihat ekspresi wajah Kris.

"Kalau kau bertemu dengan nya pasti kau akan berpikiran sama dengan ku, tapi sayang ia terlalu jual mahal"

Suho tidak memperdulikan Kris yang mengoceh tentang namja manis yang ia temui kemarin. Ia fokus memperhatikan Yixing yang sedang meracik minuman dibalik meja kaca. Pengunjung kedai saat malam seperti ini tidak terlalu banyak. Hanya dua orang yeoja dimeja dekat pintu masuk selain mereka berdua.

Suho tersenyum saat mendapati Yixing dengan wajah serius sedang menghias kue untuk pesanan pelanggan. Sesaat kemudian Yixing tersenyum puas menatap hasil kue nya. lamunan Suho terhenti saat Tao datang dan mengantarkan pesanan mereka.

"Pesanan mu Hyung, maaf karena Yixing Ge terlalu sibuk jadi aku yang mengantarkannya" ucap Tao.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tao" sahut Suho.

"Selamat menik- KAU...!" seru Tao saat melihat Kris.

Suho hampir saja tersedak minumannya saat mendengar suara teriakan Tao.

"Ah~ Panda, kita bertemu lagi" sahut Kris sambil tersenyum mesum.

"Ahjushi mesum apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tunjuk Tao.

"Kalian saling mengenal?" tanya Suho merasa ada sesuatu diantara Kris dan Tao.

"Iya/tidak" jawab keduanya bersamaan.

Suho menatap keduanya heran. Kris menatap Tao dengan pandangan mesum dan Tao menatap Kris dengan pandangan kesal.

Puk...

Kris mendaratkan tangan nista nya pada bokong berisi milik Tao.

Bugh...

Dengan segera Tao menyingkirkan tangan Kris dari bokongnya.

"Dasar ahjushi mesum...!" teriak Tao sambil berlari masuk kedalam.

Suho terdiam menatap adegan tidak senonoh didepannya. Dan sepertinya Kris akan mengikuti jejak Suho untuk mengunjungi kedai ini setiap hari.

"Aku bersumpah tidak akan mengajak mu kemari lagi, Kris" geram Suho malu karena dua yeoja memperhatikan mereka.

**...**

Hari Minggu yang cukup cerah. Suho bangun pukul 9, merasa perutnya membutuhkan asupan, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Ia membuka kulkas dan mendapati benda berbentuk kotak itu kosong, tidak ada bahan makanan. Beruntunglah Suho menemukan sebungkus mie instan sebagai pengganjal perut. Sepertinya siang nanti ia harus pergi berbelanja untuk mengisi kulkas miliknya.

Suho memilih untuk berjalan kaki menuju supermarket. Saat melewati kedai milik Yixing, Suho melihat tulisan "CLOSED" pada gagang pintunya. Membutuhkan waktu 25 menit untuk sampai di supermarket.

Hujan turun dengan sangat deras saat Suho keluar dari supermarket, sialnya ia tidak membawa payung. Ia pikir hari ini tidak hujan karena tadi matahari sempat bersinar. Dengan snagat terpaksa Suho meneduh didekat taman. Ia merapatkan jaketnya saat angin bertiup membawa air hujan. Dari kejauhan Suho melihat seorang namja berlari kearahnya dengan jaket yang menutupi kepalanya.

"Maaf aku ikut meneduh" ucap namja itu.

Tempat meneduh Suho saat ini berupa sebuah gazebo kecil ditengah taman. Gazebo ini sering digunakan para orang tua untuk mengawasi anak mereka yang bermain ditaman.

"Yixing...?" ucap Suho saat namja itu membuka jaketnya.

"Suho...?" balas Yixing.

Keduanya tertawa saat melihat penampilan masing-masing yang berantakan akibat berlarian ditengah hujan.

"Kau berbelanja sendiri?" ucap Yixing menyadari Suho membawa kantung belanjaan.

"Tentu saja, inilah resiko seorang namja yang tinggal sendiri di apartement" jawab Suho.

"Bagaimana dengan kekasih mu? Apa ia tidak pernah pergi berbelanja untuk mu?"

Meskipun mereka sering menceritakan keseharian masing-masing, tapi keduanya tidak pernah membahas soal kekasih.

"Kekasih? Aku tidak punya kekasih..."

"Mwo? Benarkah? Kau tidak bohong?"

Entah kenapa menurut Suho, Yixing sepertinya senang mendengar bahwa ia masih single.

"Ada apa?" tanya Suho mencoba memastikan.

"Ti-tidak. Hanya saja namja sebaik kau belum memiliki kekasih itu sangat langka..."

Keduanya terdiam. Hujan semakin turun dengan deras. Suho melihat Yixing berdiri agak jauh darinya sambil memeluk lengannya sendiri. Refleks, Suho melepaskan jaketnya yang tidak terlalu basah dan memakaikannya untuk Yixing. Namja berdimple itu terkejut saat Suho memakaikan jaket miliknya.

"Pakai saja, kau pasti kedinginan" ujar Suho seolah mengerti arti raut wajah Yixing.

"Bagaimana dengan mu?" Yixing merasa tidak enak karena sepertinya Suho memakai kaos yang cukup tipis.

"Aku baik-baik saja..."

Tanpa diduga, Yixing memeluk pinggang Suho dengan erat.

"I-ini agar kita berdua tidak kedinginan" ujar Yixing terdengar gugup.

**...**

"Kau baik-baik saja Ge...?" tanya Tao heran karena seharian ini Yixing terlihat melamun.

"Ah...? aku baik-baik saja Tao" jawab Yixing.

Sejak kejadian itu, Yixing terus saja memikirkan Suho. Namja yang beberapa bulan ini datang ke kedai nya.

"Suho Hyung jarang datang kemari sekarang..." ucap Sehun teman kerja Tao.

"Ku dengar dari Kris kalau Suho Hyung sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya" sahut Tao.

"Kau berkencan dengan namja tinggi itu, Tao?" selidik Jongin.

Wajah Tao berubah merah.

"Ti-tidak... Siapa bilang aku berkencan dengan ahjushi mesum seperti dia?" elak Tao.

"Tapi kau terlihat sangat dekat dengannya akhir-akhir ini, bukankah kemarin malam dia menjemput mu pulang?" tambah Sehun.

"A-apa maksud mu? Sudah kubilang aku tidak berkencan dengan Kris"

Yixing menatap ketiga pegawainya yang sibuk berdebat. Ia tersenyum menatap Sehun dan Jongin yang berhasil membuat Tao mengaku kalau namja manis itu sedang dekat dengan Kris, sepupu Suho.

Kring...

Yixing otomatis mendongakkan kepalanya saat mendengar pintu kedai terbuka, berharap Suho yang datang. Yixing harus menelan kekecewaan karena bukan Suho yang datang.

"Selamat datang..." sambut Tao lalu menghampiri pelanggan yang datang.

**...**

Suho memijat pelipisnya, rapat kali ini berjalan hampir 3 jam. Tapi ia sudah tersenyum lega karena semua berjalan lancar dan mungkin selama seminggu kedepan jadwal kerjanya tidak akan separah akhir-akhir ini. Ia meminum secangkir kopi yang sudah tersaji diatas mejanya.

"Mungkin malam ini aku akan mampir ke kedai lagi" pikir Suho.

Lamunan Suho terhenti saat Kris dengan seenaknya masuk kedalam ruangannya dan langsung duduk diatas sofa.

"Kau tahu? Minggu depan aku akan berkencan dengan Tao"adu Kris bangga.

Suho tahu, pasti Kris akan membanggakan diri kalau ia bisa mengajak Tao kencan. Karena itulah yang Kris bicarakan selama seminggu ini.

"Kenapa kau sangat terobsesi dengan Tao? Baru kali ini aku melihat mu terobsesi dengan seseorang" selidik Suho.

"Tao itu lain. Ia berbeda dengan namja maupun yeoja yang selama ini dekat dengan ku. Saat pertama bertemu ia bahkan memaki ku karena memegang bokongnya" jawab Kris.

"Kurasa hanya orang gila yang tidak marah jika pantatnya dipegang sembarangan" sahut Suho malas.

Kelakuan sepupunya ini memang terkadang sangat aneh.

"Bagaimana dengan mu? Kenapa kau menyukai Yixing?" kali ini giliran Kris bertanya pada Suho.

"Mungkin sama seperti kau menyukai kopi, Yixing itu seperti kafein. Sekali kau menyukainya kau tidak akan pernah lepas darinya. Semakin kau coba menjauh, semakin kau ingin merasa didekatnya"

"Oke cukup... Aku bukan type namja yang suka mendengarkan kata-kata romantis" potong Kris.

"Brengsek kau Yifan..."

**...**

"Kau tahu Hyung? Selama kau tidak datang, Yixing Ge selalu melamun dimeja kasir" ucap Tao saat Suho datang berkunjung malam ini.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Suho khawatir.

"Mungkin dia sakit Hyung..." sahut Jongin.

"Sakit? apa dia sudah pergi ke dokter?"

"Kami sudah membujuknya agar ke dokter Hyung, Tapi Yixing Hyung keras kepala" jawab Sehun dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Dimana Yixing sekarang?"

Suho benar-benar terlihat sangat panik sekarang. Tidak tahu kah bahwa 3 namja yang berstatus sebagai pegawai Yixing itu tengah mengeluarkan smirk nya masing-masing.

"Yixing Hyung sedang mengambil pesanan di supermarket, mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan pulang" jawab Jongin coba untuk tidak tertawa melihat ekspresi khawatir Suho.

Panjang umur. Yixing muncul dengan kantung belanjaan yang cukup besar ditangannya. Ia sempat heran karena Suho dan ketiga pegawainya menatapnya dengan intens.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yixing yang bahkan belum sempat meletakkan kantung belanjaannya.

Secepat kilat, Suho menarik tangan Yixing setelah mengoper kantung belanjaan itu pada Sehun dan Jongin.

"Su-suho...? ada apa? Kau mau membawaku kemana?" tanya Yixing karena tiba-tiba Suho menarik tangannya.

"Kita harus ke dokter, Xing" jawab Suho sambil berusaha mengingat dokter disekitar jalan ini.

"Dokter? Siapa yang sakit?"

"Tentu saja kau. Aku dengar dari Tao kalau beberapa hari ini kau terlihat melamun, karena nya kau harus kedokter mungkin saja kau sakit" cerocos Suho.

"Suho..."

"Jangan membantah, aku tidak suka melihat mu sakit"

"Suho...!" seru Yixing.

Suho menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menatap Yixing yang sedari tadi ia tarik.

"Kita tidak perlu ke dokter..." ucap Yixing pelan.

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau kau ternyata sakit?"

"Aku tidak sakit..."

"Kata Tao beberapa hari ini kau terlihat lesu, Xing~"

Yixing melepaskan cengkraman tangan Suho.

"Aku merasa lesu bukan karena sakit..."

Beberapa pejalan kaki menatap mereka heran. Merasa diperhatikan oleh banyak orang, kali ini Yixing yang menarik tangan Suho. Saat ini mereka berada ditaman, taman yang sama dimana beberapa hari yang lalu Suho meminjamkan jaketnya pada Yixing.

"Ada apa Xing?" tanya Suho.

"Aku..."

"Kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit?"

Yixing menggeleng.

"Kumohon, jangan membuat ku takut. Katakan saja" ucap Suho sambil tersenyum.

Yixing menundukkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalar pada kedua pipinya.

"Aku- menyukai mu..." kata Yixing pelan.

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban dari Suho. Seharusnya Yixing sudah tahu, Suho tidak mungkin menyukainya. Suho seorang pengusaha sukses dan Yixing hanyalah pemilik kedai kopi kecil.

"Bisa kau katakan sekali lagi?" ucap Suho setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

"Ma-maafkan aku, seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan hal ini" ujar Yixing coba pergi dari hadapan Suho. Ia pikir sudah pasti Suho akan menolaknya.

Grep...

Suho dengan cepat menarik tangan Yixing dan memeluk namja berdimpel itu dengan erat.

"Su-suho...?"

"Bisakah kau katakan sekali lagi?"

"Ke-kenapa? Kau hanya ingin meledek ku?"

Yixing coba melepaskan pelukan Suho, tapi gagal.

"Xing~ Seharusnya aku yang mengatakannya terlebih dulu, bukan kau yang mengatakannya"

Yixing menatap Suho yang tengah memeluknya.

"Ka-kau..."

"Aku menyukai mu Zhang Yixing. Sudah lama aku menyukai mu, tapi aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengatakan nya pada mu"

"Bo-Bohong..."

Suho membawa tangan Yixing untuk merasakan detak jantungnya.

"Kau merasakannya? Inilah detak jantung ku saat bersama mu"

Zrashhh...

Hujan tiba-tiba saja turun dengan deras. Suho membawa Yixing untuk berteduh sebelum mereka berdua basah kuyup.

"Tempat ini?" ucap Yixing saat mereka berteduh digazebo yang ada ditaman.

Suho melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Yixing, membuat mereka semakin dekat satu sama lain.

"Ya, ini tempat saat pertama kali kau memeluk ku" sahut Suho.

Yixing merona.

"Dan kali ini biarkan aku yang memeluk mu..."

"Ki-kita harus kembali ke kedai" ujar Yixing gugup karena jarak wajah Suho sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Posisi Suho saat ini tengah memeluknya dari belakang.

"Biarkan saja mereka bertiga yang menjaga kedai. Apa kau tidak ingin melewatkan waktu bersama kekasih mu ini?" goda Suho.

Jarak wajah mereka yang sangat dekat membuat Suho mau tak mau mencium bibir Yixing yang selalu terlihat sangat menggoda itu. Yixing terkejut saat Suho mencium nya, namun pada akhirnya ia menutup matanya dan menikmati ciuman pertama mereka.

"Saranghe Xingie~"

"Na-nado~"

**...**

"Kau yakin mereka akan bersatu?" tanya Jongin cemas karena Suho dan Yixing tak kunjung pulang.

"Percayakan pada ku" sahut Sehun percaya diri.

"Hujan semakin deras dan sudah waktunya kedai tutup, tapi Yixing Ge belum kembali" ujar Tao sambil menatap air hujan lewat jendela kedai.

Ponsel Sehun dan Jongin berdering bersamaan.

"Yeoboseyo Lulu~?"

"Ada apa baby Soo~"

Tao memperhatikan kedua temannya yang sibuk menerima telepon dari kekasih masing-masing. Ia lalu memperhatikan ponselnya yang sepi dari telepon maupun pesan.

"Cih, kenapa aku tiba-tiba teringat ahjushi mesum itu? Lalu kenapa seharian ini ia tidak mengirimkan pesan padaku? Awas saja kalau ketemu akan ku gunduli rambut pirang menyebalkannya itu" gerutu Tao kesal.

End-

Tadinya FF ini mau dipost pas Yixing ultah, tapi ternyata belom kelar :3

Maaf ya kalo ceritanya aneh, jelak, gak romantis maklum efek jomblo jadi lupa caranya romantis :*

Chanbaek gak ada? Mereka lagi honeymoon jadi waktu dihubungi buat jadi cast FF ini mereka nolak, jadi mereka gak keluar di FF ini ^^

Terima kasih yang udah baca :*

Terima kasih yang udah baca ditambah review :*

Terima kasih yang udah baca tapi gak review :*

Terima kasih yang gak suka FF ini tapi tetep mau baca :*

Anggap aja ini FF pengganti karena Chibi Fairy edisi ultah Yixing belom comeback :*

Btw emot :* (Titik dua Bintang) ini pake bibirnya sooman oppa ya ^^

Akhir kata **"Mari Nistakan Kris" **/salah/

**REVIEW PLEASE o(^3^)0**


End file.
